


Somehow

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Lavender recalls her past with Parvati.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the 'AU: Soulmates' square at HP February Femslash Bingo.

As they lay together in Parvati’s bed, Lavender thought about how surprised she had been to see the other girl when they arrived at Hogwarts for the first time four years ago. Seeing her had brought back so many memories.

Lavender remembered the two of them drinking together in a speakeasy in New York City. She remembered them dancing together in a palace in Versailles. She remembered them strolling through the marketplace together in Athens.

Sure, Parvati looked different this time – she looked different in every lifetime. But somehow Lavender knew it was her. Somehow, they always found each other.


End file.
